Do You Remember?
by Elle0712
Summary: Where one deed will make it better,Where one death will ruin who we are, where one incident will change how we look at the world. Where our world will change forever and you will ask yourself "Do you remember when it all changed?"
1. Intro

**Title**: Do You Remember

**Summary:** Where one death will ruin who we are, where one incident will change how we look at the world. Where our world will change forever and you will ask yourself "Do you remember when it all changed?"

**A/N:** I realized no one really uses this storyline, I really haven't read any. I'm nervous about it but also excited; this one I got it all figured out. Something I 'm studying in my psychology class made me inspired. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong> Intro<strong>

"I'm sorry Brooke but we tried everything we could do, she...she just had too many holes in her heart to repair. We really never realized how bad it was until we actually opened her up. It was just too much. We...We tired everything. I'm Sorry."

"YOU'RE SORRY? SORRY!" She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, anger and pain visible in her hazel eyes. "YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!" She fell down towards the floor, sobbing hard, banging her fist against the cold titles. Doctor Copland came to her and gathered the sobbing women in his arms, but she stood up and pushed him away. "YOU SAID IT WAS OK, SHE WAS OK, YOU...YOU PROMISED. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" and with that she fled out the hospital, she ran out towards the street forgetting her car, everything. Running and running.

There are moments in life where we will start all greatness, where _**one moment**_ will change it all, where _**one deed**_ will make it better, where_** one death**_ will ruin who we are, where_** one incident**_ will change how we look at the world. Where our world will _**change forever**_ and you will ask yourself **"Do you remember when it all changed?**"


	2. Just one look

**Title:** Do You Remember.

**Summary:** Where one deed will make it better, Where one death will ruin who we are, where one incident will change how we look at the world. Where our world will change forever and you will ask yourself "Do you remember when it all changed?"

**Disclaimer:** Whoops, forgot to do one of these...I do not own anything.

**A/N:** Hey thanks so much for every single review, I really appreciate it. I wanted to tell you all that the first five, six chapters are very short. They get longer by each one. 'Also I do want to note that there is no set couples yet in this story, for now it's focused at what has happened. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps they are not the stars, but rather openings in Heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy. ~Author Unknown<em>

Nothing goes as plan, and everything will break and people will say goodbye and leave this place we call earth and enter a whole new world, where the sun is brighter, and the stars are closer. Where happiness is always there, and sadness is never found, but on earth, is where the sadness remains, where the cries of agony and the pain that resumes in our hearts stays.

Nothing will ever stay the same, for a child had died, one who had given one young women, hope. Something she had needed for such a long time. Love, to fill what was lost so long ago, happiness, that was never there, that was never found, but she is gone; gone from the world that we call earth and up in the heavens, that special place.

It is the end, of all that we had once known, and the end to all the happiness that was there. It's **one death**, which will ruin us forever, **one deed** that had brought us happiness, but is gone forever. It is **one incident** will change how we will forever look at the world.

_**Lucas**_

_The world is like an unexplained magical place, one day it will rain and the next it will sunny. It's full of life, and beauty. You look around and you see it all, the animals, the people and you look and you realize this is where I live. It's magical, beautiful, amazing, inspiring. The beauty of it gives me hope, the inspiration, makes me want to live another day. The magical part of it makes me want to never wake up, and live in this world, full of beauty forever._

He walked down the wide corridor, with the two steaming hot coffees in his hands, thinking silently about the resent events that had taken place over the course of the week. His world had fallen apart, from Lindsey leaving to Peyton claiming her undying love to him once again, his mind swarmed with thoughts, trying to grasp every one of them. Trying to think of ways to get Lindsey back and trying to somehow forget about what Peyton had said. And then his mind swarmed with the thoughts of how Brooke was doing, how she was coping with all of this. Wondering where her strength came from, how she got so strong to deal with such a heartbreaking situation. He had come to love the precious child so much, she was so close to his heart since the night Brooke had came over. He had taken care of her, as if she was part of his family, this day of her on the operating table was heavy on his heart, making it hurt for Brooke but also for himself, feeling as if his own child lay there. He can only hope it all goes well, for he doesn't know how Brooke or even he would be able to cope with the death of the child.

He had always looked at Brooke Davis, as the strongest, bravest person he had ever met. She was beautiful, brave, charming, and intelligent. He has watched as she had grown over the month, taking care of the precious child that was in her care. He had always seen it and had always known it; Brooke Davis will be a good mother. This beautiful child had brought her such hope, happiness and magic to her life, and when she went back he knew that it will hurt but that hope, happiness and magic will stay with her to continue on.

He had not always been there for her, separating his life from hers, he knew it was wrong but knew in his heart that she didn't need him anymore. But when she had came that night with the sweet crying child in her baby car seat he knew that he would always help her, and would always be there.

He walked easily into the opened door and saw as Doctor Copland standing there defeated. He looked around for the brunette beauty, but found she was no where to be found. An uneasy thought enter his mind. He scolded himself for thinking such things, remembering the world is not that cruel.

"Doctor Copland, where did Brooke go?" He had asked hoping for the simple reply of her having gone to the restroom or already seeing the little baby they where both here for, but the moment the Doctors eyes looked into his, he knew.

The cups of coffees fell out of his hands, splashing against the white tile floor.

_But in reality its not, it's full of death, sadness and misery. It's a sad place, full of sad people, trying to get day by day, anyway they can. It a place full of hatred, and overwhelming feeling of pain. Where it's not magical and wonderful, where no beauty relays, how can you find such inspiration from this? It's where the death creeps around every corner ready to take another one we love away, and even if that love one is a precious child, and there hearts will forever be ripped to shreds. It's not beautiful, inspirational or magical; it's a sad cold place, of pain._

_"The one look that says it all, the one you never want to see, the one that say," we tried everything we could but i'm sorry, she's gone"_

Where **one look** will change you forever, and you will ask yourself "**Do you remember when it all changed?"**

* * *

><p><em>When there is pain, there are no words. All pain is the same.<br>- Toni Morrison_


End file.
